Crashing Moments
by Poaetpainter
Summary: A vision going wrong turns into something worse. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

You know, I guess it's true what they say.

Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat of his Impala while Sam drove them half-way across the country onto a new lead.

He did look… angelic?

Not at all the snarky, devious, player that he was when awake.

Ignoring Dean's earlier attempts at pulling off and grabbing a room a couple of hours ago, Sam was driving instead of killing time staring at the cracked ceiling of another motel room.

Speeding past the cars in the other lanes they were making good time during the usual early morning rush hour.

It wasn't dull warning this time.

Hell, his mind always seemed to be dealing with a 'dull' feeling of pain constantly.

But it usually slowly escalated into a full fledge migraine, taking the steps into 'headache' first.

It was a sudden flash of white that felt like it wrapped itself around his left eyeball and looped around into his brain with excruciating pressure, resting behind the back of his temple.

Another struck his other eye and he had to blink rapidly to clear his vision of the wandering stars.

"Too quick… Shit! Not now, not when I'm behind a ton of metal… it's too fast… vision, shit, coming… Too quick, gotta- go to get off... I'm gonna kill someone driving… gotta pull off."

Sam's mind lurched forward as he felt like he was speeding through a tunnel at 200 mph.

Another flash behind both eyes and he tried to get out of the 'speed lane'.

He had to get to the side of the road as carefully as possible without crashing into anything or anyone.

Oh god it hurt.

This couldn't be a vision; it hurt so much worse…

Angry honks from passing cars vibrated through the car and landing in between his ears with extreme clarity.

It was pounding so hard, shaking his body with the noise.

Dean jumped slightly in his seat waking up and watching as his car stopped and accelerated trying to pass the four lanes onto the shoulder.

More honking as the Impala swerved too closely to an old Ford pickup.

Sam's mind was swirling. Cars were jumping lane to lane and the overhead traffic signs were falling to the sides of the road.

The green ones smashing into puddles as they impacted the ground.

"Sam. What's going on? What are you---" Dean was looking behind into the next lane as Sam tried and finally succeeded in parking on the shoulder.

With a lurch, Sam slammed the car into park and began struggling with his seat belt. It was choking him; the whole car was fucking choking him

Dean swiveled in his seat and tried to unlock Sam's seatbelt, but Sam was holding onto it tightly and began thrashing in his seat.

Sam was gulping in large mouthfuls of air as he began hyperventilating.

"Sam- Sam! Calm down!" Dean panicked and sliced the top of the seat belt off of Sam and the straps sagged into his lap.

"Breath Sam! Just- just take a deep breath!" Dean tried again as Sam still began breathing completely irregularly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's breathing was coming through in large gasps as he stared at Dean in horror.

"I- I can't! I can- breath!" He gasped struggling in his seat.

Both of his hands were gripping the sides of his seat and his legs kept pushing off the interior near the peddles in a panicked frenzy.

Dean grabbed Sam by his shoulders to keep him still and got into his only line of vision.

"Sammy, try and relax, you can't breath because you're freaking out. Just calm down and it will be easier to breath!" Dean begged

Sam's face was turning red and tears were flowing rapidly down his cheeks as he tried to pay attention to his brother's far away voice.

His mouth was opening and closing rapidly trying to get words out

"It hurs-- I can't breathe Dean-- and I can't breathe and I-- I..." Sam's cries began quieting down and his eyes lazily slid shut as he slumped against the side door.

"Sam?" Dean panicked and grabbed Sams' jacket's lapels and began shaking him.

"Sam, wake up man... WAKE UP!" Dean yelled as Sam remained motionless in his grasp.

Dean rested his brother back against the door and noticed that Sam was still struggling with his breathing even unconscious;

His eyes were darting in crazy coordination under his closed eyelids.

His mouth parted and an anguished moaned drifted past his lips.

"It's a vision?" Dean mentally questioned


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the window above Sam's head made Dean jump in his seat.

Crouching slightly and leaning over Sam; looking out the window Dean noticed the Police Officer that was currently tapping his baton against the Impala's window.

Dean rolled the window with some effort leaning over Sam, as the officer began writing on a notepad.

"Sir, is there a reason why you have parked your vehicle here? 

Dean opened his mouth but the officer continued

"This lane is to be used only for emergency vehicles an- sir? What has happened to this man?" The officer had finally decided to rest his gaze on the unconscious Sam in the driver's seat.

Dean's mind came up with a quick lie to get the cop to go away.

"Oh, sorry sir my brother here was driving while I was asleep and he got tired himself and pulled off." Dean said with a slight accent that would make him seem from out of town.

"He just woke me up so I could take over the driving is all."  
Dean finished with a trademark smirk.

The cop looked at Dean over the top of his wide visored sun glasses and gave them both a curious look.

"You sure he's ok? He's breathing kind of erratically."

Dean glanced down at his younger brother and also noticed that his breathing had not eased up.

If anything he was beginning to slightly hyperventilate even while unconscious.

"Nightmares..." Dean said strongly trying to get him to leave them alone

The cop eyed them both and then tapped his baton against the window's frame.

Dean slightly shuddered mentally about his car, but was more concerned with getting Sam awake and away from this cop which could further lead to the hospital if the cop deemed it so.

"You boys need to learn when to pull in for the night instead of crowding emergency lanes, you hear?" The cop said, folding his notepad close and placing it on his belt.

"Yes sir." Dean said

"You need help moving him, or you gonna just wake him up?" The cop continued staring again at Sam briefly before resting at Dean.

Dean cringed at the fact that he didn't even know if Sam would wake up and knew he was most likely just going to pass him over to the passenger side of the bench seat.

"No thank you officer, I was just about to wake up Sammy and trade spots with him." Dean smiled patting Sam on the leg in brotherly action.

Sam slightly moaned and moved his head towards his chest as if trying to protect himself.

The cop eyed them both and with a nod finally walked back to his patrol car and drove past them.

"Thank god" Dean breathed with relief as he saw the car disappear into traffic.

His attention back on Sam he noticed that he was beginning to move restlessly and was making small noises in the back of his throat.

Dean looked at his watch and noted that Sam had been out for about fifteen minutes now.

"Hey, Sammy... Sammy wake up." Dean roused Sam's shoulders again when Sam suddenly whimpered in pain.

Dean stayed completely still in fear of causing his brother pain.

"Sam?" he tried again slowly moving his arms away from him.

Sam's eyes opened slowly and Dean noted how glazed and hazy they were.

His eyes closed tightly as he felt another jolt of pain course from his head through his body.

"Sam, Sam what is going on?" Dean asked softly

Sam's breathing was slowing down and he opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out.

He looked at Dean with confusion on his face as he suddenly felt his nose running.

"Shit. We gotta get you somewhere." Sam heard Dean say from far away as Dean pulled a napkin from the back seat and began whipping at his face.

A fair amount of blood blotched the napkin as Sam felt his eyes close again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god…. So many reviews…..**

**I love you all!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Sam had passed out, Dean got out of the car and went around to the driver's side door.

The traffic behind him was causing a large wind that kept teetering him.

The noise was just as bad as the cars speed by, people hurrying; late for work probably.

Dean opened the door and unclasped the rest of the seat belt that was still loose in his brother's lap, throwing it behind the seat when the strap came away.

Sam's body was curled slightly facing where Dean now stood.

His arms limply at his sides and his head was bent forward.

Dean lifted his brother's face and once again wiped at the blood that was trickling from his nose in a slow but steady flow.

Something caught in his throat and Dean sputtered a little as he looked at his little brother.

He didn't know what was going on. Sam had never passed out from a vision before, and he certainly had never bled like this.

Once again thankful for his father's choice in cars, Dean put one arm slightly under Sam's legs and the other behind his back and pushed him gently to the other side of the wide bench seat.

Sam began sliding towards the floorboards when Dean had pushed him smoothly against the passenger side window.

Dean crawled into the seat next to him and with effort picked him up slightly so he was sitting upright in the seat, the back of his head resting in between his headrest and the door.

After buckling Sam in, Dean closed his door and situated himself, ready to pull out and get Sammy somewhere safe.

But where?

He couldn't take him to the hospital for a number of reasons: The whole law after them thing, not having an up to date ID to get them in the hospital, no money otherwise.

And for one thing he was scared to take him there because he was scared there was something wrong with his little brother that he would not be able to fix.

The brother's information was limited when it came to psychics and their abilities (beyond Sam) but 'bleeding from the nose' didn't seem to enter into the category.

Something was wrong with Sam because of his Shinning, and no hospital was ever going to be equipped with anything that could help them in _that_ department anytime soon.

Glancing over at his incapacitated brother Dean decided that they were going to need outside help on this one.

Still parked on the side of the road, Dean placed his hands at 10 and 2 and merged into traffic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving for about 30 minutes _forward_ Dean took out his cell phone. 

It was about mid-morning when Missouri spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" She drawled out in a voice with a smile in it

"Heyyyy Missouri. This is Dean Winchester and I basically needed to ask you a question or two real quick." Dean said jumping right into it.

"Well hi Dean. Wait. Honey what's wrong?" The older woman asked slightly perplexed

Dean sighed trying to quickly negotiate himself into asking Missouri for help

Waves of anxiety and panic were flowing through the phone as Missouri waited for Dean to speak.

"It's Sam. Basically right now he is unconscious in the seat next to me with blood pooling out of his nose." Dean said rushed

After mentioning the bleeding Dean quickly glanced at his brother and cursed when he noticed that the blood had now trailed Sam's right side of his face where Dean had not noticed.

"Shit."

He juggled the phone and steering as he once again wiped at Sam's face and awkwardly plugged his nose with the tissue.

Missouri stood still in her kitchen as she heard Dean mumble something and then shuffled the phone.

"Dean? What's going on with Sam?" Missouri tried to get a better answer out of the man.

Dean whipped the blood on his jeans and spoke into the phone.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but it has something to do with him being psychic. I was asleep and he was driving and then the next thing I know he is hyperventilating and practically whimpering in pain, and then he just lost his breath and passed out!"

Dean's voice cracked slightly at the end of the admittance.

"His nose began bleeding about 30 minutes ago when he came around for a bit. He was in pain Missouri. It was his head."

Dean sighed again and pulled off the highway and parked in a mall parking lot so he could talk.

"Dean, where are you boys right now?" Missouri asked calmly. She was hoping Sam's abilities wouldn't be striking him so harshly but they seem to be attacking him instead of working with him.

"We are just between Wichita Falls and Vernon."

"Texas?" Missouri asked

"Yes ma'am" Dean responded

"Do you think you can make it here to Lawrence?"

Dean held his breath slightly. It wasn't because of Lawrence exactly, it was because it was about a seven hour drive there, and he didn't know what was going on with Sam and if maybe time was not helping them this time.

"Missouri… Do you know what's happening to him?" Dean finally asked

The old psychic sighed lightly as she spoke

"Sam's abilities are growing stronger Dean. But they are rejecting him; he can't keep up with their advancements, and it's killing him.

Dean's throat caught again and spoke firmly into the phone with steady effort.

"We will be there in a few hours Missouri."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Better? Hope so!!!**

**I'm still writing so keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Back again!!! I love you all for the reviews!!!**

**This chapter was a bit harder to write, but I hope you all enjoy it in the end!**

**I think I might get some screams from it though….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was slumped against the door his breathing shallow. Beads of sweat were dotting his face.

Fresh blood twisted through the dark crusted trails that already ran down into his slightly opened mouth and around his chin.

As the car jolted to a stop, Sam's eyes slowly drifted open and he watched his three brothers talking into three phones, tapping three separate steering wheels.

He closed his eyes tight and tried to suppress the dizziness that was overwhelming him to no end.

Shutting his eyes, vertigo set in as Sam moved his head against the cool glass, trying to find some relief in the pain his mind was radiating through his body.

His throat clogged half way as he tried to swallow deeply in it's dry condition, he gagged slightly at the taste of copper coating his esophagus.

The entire car was moving around him even when he figured they were stationary due to the earlier jolt.

The sound of every miniscule thing was vibrating through his brain.

The ticking as the Impala's engine cooled struck him like a nail into his ears down into his throat into the bottom of his cramped stomach.

The cars that were parking were worse.

Sam could hear the squeal of breaks that needed to be replaced; the slamming of distant car doors and inconsistent chatter of morning shoppers paralyzed him.

Carefully opening his eyes through the blinding sunlight, Sam glanced over at his brother, his lids at half mass as he noticed Dean hang up the phone and stare out the window; distracted.

Sam remained still scared to even take in a breath as the headache began to impossibly become worse.

His eyes opened in shock and he took in a shuddering breath as Dean looked over at him with a concerned look.

And then it hit him.

**HE LOOKS HORRIBLE!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SAMMY?!?! HOW CAN I FIX THIS?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!**

Sam gasped as the words screamed through his mind and he jolted in his seat as if being physically attacked

"**SAMMY?** Sammy? **YOU **You **OK **ok?" Dean asked softly from the seat next to him, but the words crashed against Sam as he literally heard the words inside his brother head before he spoke them.

Sam gasped and stared at Dean with clouded eyes. Shock covering his expression as he slammed his body against the door, trying to get away from the commotion his brother was unnoticeably making.

**WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?!!? WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE THIS?!?! **

Dean's voice boomed through Sam's shuddering frame.

Sam began panicking as more voices began invading.

**WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE DAMN GROCERIES?!?! DAVID NEEDS TO LEARN TO GET OFF HIS OWN ASS AND GETTING THE FUCKING EGGS FOR ONCE IN HIS MISERABLE LIFE!!!! LEAVING ME TO DO ALL THE DAMN WORK…**

A woman was screaming from the entrance to the nearby Target, but felt like she had a megaphone wired into Sam's eardrums.

**OH MY GOD!!! THIS WOMAN IS SLOW AS HELL!!! PUT DOWN THE DAMN TV GUIDE AND GIVE ME YOUR CRAP SO I CAN SCAN IT ALREADY YOU WORTHLESS COW OF A HOUSEWIFE!!!...**

The cashier billowed in a teenaged girl's voice at a slow customer, striking Sam's mind like smoldering coals behind his eyes. Blood began trickling down both nostrils as Sam tried desperately to loose consciousness.

**CANDY!!!!! I KNOW MOMMY LIKES IT WHEN I GET CANDY!!!! THIS ONE IS PURPLE WITH A TEDDY BEAR!!! I'M GOING TO PLAY WITH JEFFERY LATER!!! HE HAS THOSE COOL TRAINS!!!…**

A child's voice trilled, pitching higher than the others as Sam arched high in his seat trying to escape the voice.

**$11.99 FOR DETERGENT?!?!?! THE GOVERNMENT IS OFF THEIR ROCKER IF THEY THINK SELF RESPECTING CITIZENS HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY TO THROW AWAY FOR OFF BRAND BLEACH!!!...**

An elderly man screamed as Sam began convulsing slightly in his seat from the overwhelming pain.

**OH MY GOD!!! SAM!!!!! SHIT HE'S BLEEDING TOO MUCH!!!!WHAT DO I DO!!!! THIS CAN'T TAKE SEVEN HOURS TO FIX!!!!! HE NEEDS HELP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Oh god no!" Sam sobbed as the sound of his brother's voice became unbearable.

"Sammy?!?!? What is it? What can I do?" Dean panicked as Sam's already grey complexion turned white from pain and blood lose.

**Sammy?!?!? What is it? What can I do?!!!!?**

Tears mingled with the blood on his face as he tried to focus on Dean's swirling face of concern.

Dean found another napkin and wiped at the blood, removing the original blocking tissue and replacing it and pinching the bridge of Sam's nose.

Sam's breathing was becoming short and shuddered as he began hyperventilating again.

He liked his reddened lips and rasped through pain.

"dd-drive De-n. Gotta… get away…" Sam's eyes clenched tightly and he gasped as another barrage of voices struck him from the nearby stores.

There were more, and they were overlapping not making any sense in the confusion as Sam tried to speak, not being able to hear his own voice over the others screaming in his mind.

"What?" **WHAT!!!??!** Dean asked confused as Sam suddenly cried out loudly.

"The vv-oices. Too loud…. Th- stores… pleas- I, I-I can't…plea—drive far.." Sam stuttered completely rigid in his seat, fighting the intangible forces striking him.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he realized what his brother was telling him, and he quickly shifted gears and drove out of the parking lot

**OH NO… HE CAN HEAR THE VOICES IN HIS HEAD?!?!?!?! GOD, ALL THE PEOPLE IN THAT STORE!!!!**

Dean's voice screamed in Sam's mind once again

The voices were quieting down to a constant humming as Dean drove farther away from the strip mall.

**DAMN IT!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!**

**WHY CAN'T THE DAMN KIDS EVER BE READY ON TIME!!!?!?!?**

**GREEN!!! GREEN!!!! GREEN!!! COME ON TURN!!!!!!!**

Random voices struck Sam as his mind blissfully, finally began shutting down

Sam slumped against the door hard and his head lolled on his shoulders against the seatbelt confining him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note: Ok… I loved this chapter! Definitely my favorite so far!!!**

**Gimmie some love and send those reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note:** Ok, sorry about the delay. I won't make a lame excuse like I usually did with a certain past story of mine. But I really love this story and don't want to abandon it like I did with Blacker Sheep (another fav).

Ok fine… I have a test in political science that I have to get a "B" on or my grades wont add up well, and I might not be re-accepted next semester… Blaahh!

BTW… Did you guys know that I love you? No, I mean it. Those reviews… just, well… thanks.

**Author Note 2:** Also, in this chapter there is a little wee!winchester flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later Dean had sped in between cities and now only wheat fields and random cows littered the backdrop for the Impala.

Glancing over for the hundredth time, he watched as Sam's chest still raised and lowered in a standard motion.

Ever once and a while he would hear Sam make a strange noise in the back of his throat as if was whining, or pleading… his quiet moans had that kind of pitch to them…

Dean sighed in relief as he noticed that Sam had indeed stopped bleeding about 15 minutes ago when they finally hit the outskirts of Wichita Falls.

He began easing off the gas when he figured they were about twenty miles from Vernon.

He didn't want to have to drive through another city and risk Sam waking up and getting hurt again.

Telepathy.

That's what it was called. This is what was happening to his Sammy.

He was hearing the thoughts of other people in his head.

And apparently it was ripping him apart from the inside out.

Causing him pain and making him bleed and making him pass out…

Even if Sam was a psychic, Dean knew, KNEW there was something definitely wrong with his little brother.

Slowing down in the 'speed lane' a car passed by on his left and gave a short honk at the Impala's slowing speed.

Dean noticed Sam closed his eyes a little tighter and rolled his head towards him, still asleep.

No doubt Sam was on the receiving end of the angry driver's mental ramblings that were directed at Dean's driving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had traveled into Oklahoma a little whiles back and was still on the outskirts, but Dean was pretty sure he didn't want to continue driving through another busy town and causing Sam to have another fit.

Switching lanes and turning off at the next exit, Dean decided the best way to deal with the remaining five hours of possible agonizing driving that might affect Sammy if he continued.

Pulling off directly after getting off the highway, Dean pulled on to a back road that most likely lead to someone's abandoned property and drove until the Impala was in nothing but wheat that could probably reach as high as her antennae.

Dean cautiously exited the car and noticed that they were indeed far enough away from the highway and the cities nearby by the way Sam was now more calmly breathing in his seat.

Crickets chirped randomly as Dean walked to the back of the Impala and gathered one of the duffels that was packed into the trunk among with the rest of his life.

Unzipping the bag Dean immediately began scrounging around the bottom of the bag until he found the bottle of Niaprazine that was in Sam's name.

Well actually it was in Samuel Regins name, but same thing.

Dean sighed slightly as he noticed that the bottle was almost full.

Seems Sammy wasn't taking his medicine.

Dean could have figured as much though. Sam rarely slept so he obviously wasn't taking the meds that were prescribed to him ever since he was fourteen.

That's when the nightmares had started.

Being fourteen years old, a kid shouldn't have to wake up screaming from flames ripping at his subconscious as he slept.

Shouldn't have felt weak as he called out for his brother and father in the pitch black of the night.

A kid that age shouldn't have been sitting in bed all night watching the shadows, gripping a baseball bat while his hands turned white with the strain.

But Sam had.

The Niaprazine was given to Sammy when John's will power of allowing his 'strong son' to battle his nightmares by himself with a crippling insomnia finally fell through.

Tripping over his feet, falling almost daily, napping in class, headaches, and always half out of it were signs that Sam desperately needed sleep whether he wanted to or not.

Sam told Dean he hated the pills because even if he got seven hours of sleep at night, the eighth hour in the morning, right before his alarm clock would go off at 7:13 AM, bombarded him with all the images the were usually spread throughout the night normally.

It was hell either way he took it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean blinked and looked at the bottle again.

"If you little suckers can keep him out for five hours without the final blow, things would go a lot easier for Sammy." Dean said to the inanimate object in his hand

Popping the top Dean tipped three capsules into his palm and grabbed a water bottle that had been rolling around in the truck.

Walking along the side of the car, Dean reached over to the handle and carefully opened the passenger door incase Sam's weight was on it.

The usual loud creaking of the classic cars door was spread over the field softening the noise.

As the door fully opened Sam slumped towards the opening but was still restrained in the seatbelt.

Now crouching, Dean gently pushed him back so he was resting properly against the seat.

Looking at Sam, Dean sighed softly as he ran his thumb against his brother's chin and dried flakes or blood fluttered into the grass.

He shuffled nervously and finally began to rock Sam's shoulder to wake him.

Sam shuffled in the seat and a frown appeared as he slowly began opening his eyes in the seemingly bright mid morning light.

Blinking lazily Sam's gaze finally focused on Dean who was leaning over him, his mouth was moving but the words seemed too far away. Like Dean was yelling from far away.

Sam blinked again and shuffled in his seat becoming more alert.

After a second Sam began hearing his brother clearly.

"Hey Sam, I need you take these pills. We got a long drive and I think it would be better if you slept through it…" Dean was saying… he thinks

'_He looks tired'_ Sam thought hazily

"Sam? Can you take the pills?" Dean asked again while Sam did nothing.

He was just staring _through_ him… like Dean wasn't sitting a foot away from him.

Sam's eyes were glazed and not blinking as he stared out into the field.

"Sammy?" Dean waved his hang in front of Sam's eyes causing him to suddenly jump in his seat and frantically scramble away from Dean slightly.

"Woah! Sam it's just me." Dean said, surprised by his brother's reaction.

Sam leaned back towards Dean and suddenly held his hand out palm up.

"What are they" Sam whispered in a hoarse voice.

The headache apparently had not completely waned as he slept.

Dean sighed and grinned mentally as Sam finally spoke.

The smile dropped in his mind almost immediately when he processed Sam's question.

**I can't tell him it's Niaprazine… he'll freak and not take it…**

Sam's eyes widened as he heard Dean TALK but his lips never moved.

"It's like vicodin… may or may not knock you out. I hope it does though Sammy. We are going to have to drive through a few cities, and I don't want what happened at the mall happening again." Dean said steadily

Sam looked at the three pills that were now in his hand and then back at Dean.

**Come on… take the pills Sam…**

Sam sighed as the headache was getting worse.

"Sam?" Dean asked as Sam flinched against the pain.

**Oh god… this is getting bad. If he doesn't take these I don't think he can even stand another town like before!**

Sam quickly popped the pills into his mouth and Dean passed the water bottle over his lips as Sam drank deeply.

His head slumped back against the headrest and he looked at Dean through half-massed eyes.

"It's ok Dean. You did good." Sam said softly as he took advantage of what he knew was going to be a soon to be deep sleep.

Dean stood up and shut Sam's door before retreating to his own place driving next to him, with a slightly shocked look on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author Note 3:** **Ok guys… sorry this one took a while to get out. Hope everyone liked this chapter, a little Dean pain mixed in there it seems…**

**I'd like to think of this as a transition chapter so keep reading if this wasn't your pleasure wink**

**Please Read, Review, and Tell me off for tainting the boys!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Greeting:**

**Hullo Hullo! OK, so I got blocked a bit for a while there but I got some help from a couple of friends and I'm pretty sure I know where I am going with this story now.**

**BTW… Another excuse for me not posting was because of the damn website…**

**Yeah I'll admit it I was being selfish. I want those reviews, so even if they aren't being e-mailed I will be checking this story for reviews every hour on the hour…**

**So the way I write my stories is usually like this: I get my idea out, usually in the first couple of chapters and then I'm stuck**

**I've written what I wanted and usually want to stop because I don't know what to do in the story next unless I like extremely force myself to write.**

**But the reviews… ohhhhh the reviews. THAT'S what gets me to keep typing.**

**I write more chapters because I'm not writing for myself anymore.**

**Ok then!**

**Chapter 6…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Driving for five hours straight through the state of Oklahoma

and then three-quarters way through Kansas to Lawrence

was a nerve-racking drive to say in the least.

Dean had miraculously cut an hour and a half out of the drive,

trying to get Sam to Missouri's house before he woke up from

the drugs wearing off.

**Welcome To Lawrence!**

**POP. 80,098**

Speeding past the cheerful sign Dean slowly exhales the breath he had

been keeping for the past four hundred miles.

Driving through the small town, Dean began coasting the Impala and then stopped at the red lighted intersection.

Swiveling in his seat he began checking Sam over for the hundredth time since giving him the sleeping medication.

And that's what he was doing.

Sam was completely out of it; Dean knew from experience with this medication that even if he tried, it would take a while to get Sam awake, none the less coherent.

Luckily Dean wasn't in any hurry to wake Sam up from his drug-induced slumber.

Looking the younger man up and down Dean noted that Sam was still slumped against the Impala's sturdy door, still had his head dipped on his left shoulder, his legs still splayed out under the car's dash, still sleeping.

Thank god Sam had taken the meds.

Dean cringed when he thought about how Sam had reacted in the parking lot only hours ago.

'Jesus… how can hearing people's thoughts get any worse…they were taking such a toll on Sam…

…Please let Missouri be able to fix him…' Dean thought nervously as he accelerated underneath the now green light and navigating towards the Psychic's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The classical black car eased along the side of the curb as Dean stopped in front of Missouri Mosely's home.

Exiting the car Dean glanced over the top of his car and watched the woman walking down the paved path towards the passenger side door.

A slight smile crosses the older woman's face in relief as she finally meets the man's worried gaze.

"Dean." She says simply.

"Hello Missouri." Dean says walking around the car and standing in front of her, his back against Sam's window.

"You did well honey." She says grabbing one of Dean's hands lightly and clasping it between both of hers in a way of comfort.

Missouri's shoulder rise slightly as she exhales a long sigh.

"And how is Sam?"

Dean looks down and then turns his head slightly to look at the brown mop of hair that is flattened against the window.

"Not good Missouri." He says.

And there is so much pain and emotion coming from that one admittance that Missouri thinks she might just break.

"Well, we need to get him inside. No good helping him in the car." She says dropping Dean's slack hand and walking towards her simple home.

She knows Dean wants to gather Sam himself and stands on her porch waiting patiently.

"Ok Sammy, time to go inside." Dean says softly over the loud pops and creaks of the car's door opening fully.

Reaching over, Dean unclasps his seat belt and then placing one arm underneath his knees and the other around the base of his spine, lifts Sam from the leather seat.

A slight slant on their first step up the path but Dean carries Sam in his arms strongly as the younger man slumps into his older brother's chest.

In his arms; Sam exhales and leans more inwardly towards Dean as they walk up the short porch.

"Put him on the couch." Dean hears to his left as he passes Missouri over the threshold of the house.

Missouri closes the door and cocks her eyebrow at Dean as he looks slightly awkward with his brother curled up in his arms.

She nods her head to the right and Dean walks into the adjoined room and places Sam carefully down on the worn maroon colored couch.

Stepping forward Missouri places a light afghan over Sam and crosses over to where Dean is standing near Sam's head.

"The medicines clouding him will be lifting soon, tell me exactly what had happened this morning Dean." Missouri said staring at the man intently

"Missouri… Sam—Sam said he was hearing the thoughts of people around him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes passed as Dean and Missouri sat in the living room with Sam still asleep on the couch.

Explaining the situation of this morning's panic went by quickly as Dean elaborated to Missouri about Sam driving and him bleeding, then Sam breaking apart next to him, leading finally to Dean drugging Sam.

"He's gaining a new power or something… I mean he was half out of it, but Sam said he was hearing the voices of those people in the store.

It was literally killin' him Missouri…

He was bleeding bad and thrashing in his seat and crying like I'd never ever hope to see again." Dean spoke quietly near the end

Missouri held a closed fist against her bottom lip as she listened to Dean tell the tale of his brother's shattering destruction.

Looking over at Sam she sighed and placed both hands in her lap.

"What are we going to do about this? How do we fix Sam?" Dean asked as the woman remained silently watching his brother

"Dean… Sam has to undergo it." She said softly her brown eyes expressing the compassion that _needed_ to be expressed towards Dean.

"What?!? Are you kidding me?" Dean raised his voice against the calm woman

"Sam is gaining a new power, your right.

But with telepathy-- he has to embrace this kind of ability as soon as possible Dean or he will not be able to later."

She said raising her own voice as well, matching Dean's

"Missouri, Sam can't _endure_ another psychic fun fest!

Hell! He'll loose too much blood from his fucking _nose_ before it ends. I don't care if he looses the chance of another _ability_ I am not going to loose Sam to something like this!"

Sam's face scrunches slightly and his leg twitches in his sleep.

"Boy you need to calm down _right now_ or you are going to make things a lot worse for Sam!" Missouri exclaimed

Dean's face paled slightly and he remained silent for the moment

"Honey…" she began softly once again not wanting to even have this conversation.

"It's not a matter of Sam not gaining an ability or not… If Sam can't control this and soon, he is going to loose more than a chance at power, Hun, Sam is going to loose his sanity."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Ugh! I'm such a clifie whore!**

**Drop me a line because I WILL BE checking my story for updates almost every hour for all your life giving comments!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Allo! Another update?!??! In the same week?!?!? **

**OMG! ORGASM!**

**LOL!!!! I saw that as an icon somewhere…**

**I was think about doing a hiatus till alerts were back up, but who am I kidding I rarely update as it is.**

**So, I really hate how I wrote Dean in the last chapter. His tone and speech was way off for his character so I'm trying to fix him in this story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Last time on Crashing Moments!**_

_If Sam can't control this and soon, he is going to loose more than a chance at power, Hun, Sam is going to loose his sanity."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean scoffed at Missouri loudly and glanced at Sam quickly before catching her steady gaze again.

"His sanity… you're kidding me right?" Dean asked

"No Honey, I'm not joking about this." She said slowly with internal regret.

"Sam has premonitions, something that is deemed impossible to modern men.

There are only a handful people in the world who would believe the possibility of a man being able to see the future. But he does. You know this, I know this." She began reclining deeper into her chair.

"You really have no idea how strong your brother is…"

"What? Of cou-" Dean started but was immediately cut off by Missouri slowly shaking her head slowly.

"Dean, visions are no thing to play with. When a person is born with 'The Sight' they have to have not only a very open mind and soul, but they have to have the knowledge to comprehend the future."

"Half the psychics around the world don't even know that they have 'The Sight' because they do not understand it, their minds reject the thought. So the powers are dormant or rarely show."

"Sam being who he is and being raised like he was made him possibly the most 'open' psychic to be influenced by their abilities."

Dean's mouth opened slightly but didn't know what to say so he kneeled next to Sam's head to hear the rest of the woman's explanation.

Missouri began twiddling with her skirt as she continued.

"Being a strong 'Open Psychic" like Sam, his powers realized that they no longer needed to lie dormant within him.

Sam began having premonitions a year or so ago because his abilities were bubbling underneath the surface of his psyche, he had been ignoring everything to do with monsters and the supernatural what-nots, that when his abilities began sensing the Demon's approach, they slowly released themselves, making Sam aware."

Dean swallowed hard and began moving Sam's hair out of his face unconsciously.

"You ok?" Missouri asked simply.

She knew this was an absurd thing to even be heard by even some psychics, but it was the truth and she needed to explain it to Dean before more happened to his brother.

"Yeah, it's just… Do you think this would be happening to Sam if we didn't hunt?" Dean asked already slightly predicting her answer.

"No. Sam would still be a psychic even if you weren't raised as hunters, but he may or not would be showing his abilities depending on how open-minded and soulful he would have become." She stated

"I think he would have." Dean said quickly

"Something freaky would be going on with him; something psychic-like would still be happening. It doesn't matter how he was raised, I know Sam would have been 'open' enough…"

"I think your right." Missouri agreed locking eyes with Dean's.

Dean cleared his throat

"So is that why he is hearing other people's thoughts now? Because his abilities _think_ he is able to handle another power?"

"Yes, something along those lines… I believe that because Sam has become accustomed to having premonitions, his psyche thinks he is able to concur another ability."

"Yeah well his abilities are _wrong_. Sam can't. He just **can't**." Dean argued

"Dean… I know this seems bad, but you know Sam can do this; he just needs his big brother by his side, just like always."

"Yeah…" Dean nodded and reached for and grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam groaned and his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

Dean looked at Missouri in confusion.

"Damn it, I thought he would have gotten another hour or two." Dean said leaning over his brother.

"Sammy? You wakin up now?" Dean asked with a slightly worried smile on his face.

Sam gasped suddenly and shot straight upwards colliding with Dean who was hovering over him.

"Shit, Sam…" Dean said rubbing his chin from where Sam's head had hit it.

Sam was looking around the room in shock, his mouth opened and a strange hollow choking noise was coming from his throat.

Dean's eyes widened and he reached to touch Sam's shoulder. Sam was having another panic attack and if he didn't calm down he would pass out again.

Sam saw Dean's arm and began breathing quicker.

**SAMMY CALM DOWN!!! **Dean mentally screamed and withheld his hand.

Sam's breath began hitching as Dean's voice screeched in his ears.

He began edging backwards and fell off the couch falling on the ground hard as he continued to open and close his mouth, no words making it past the strange panting.

Missouri leapt out of her chair and rushed to where Sam was crab-shuffling backwards on the rug.

Sam saw her and his back hit the wall cornering him.

**OK MISSOURI, BE QUIET. CLEAR YOU'RE MIND. DON'T LET HIM BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU. CLEAR YOU'RE MIND.**

"Sam, Honey, you have calm down now..." Missouri said loudly trying to speak so he could hear her in his haze.

**CAN HE HEAR ME? DARN IT, THAT WAS THINKING. THIS ISN'T WORKING!! SAM I'M SORRY.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was in full on hyperventilation holding his knees tightly to his chest, his back was moving quickly and with each panicked breath it hit the wall hard.

Dean moved cautiously towards his tortured little brother.

"Sam, you gotta calm down, you're making yourself sick, just try to ignore it and just _breath_." Dean tried to explain.

**SAM HAS GOT TO BE HEARING US!!! **Dean thought mentally and silently cursed himself.

Sam scrunched his eyes tighter as the noise in his head began to intensify.

Worried tones and voices of Missouri and Dean were coming off of them and hitting Sam in waves as fell sideways against the wall still gripping his knees in a vice hold.

Louder and louder until Sam couldn't tell the difference between them.

It was all just a loud consecutive bar noise, never stalling. Like an emergency warning siren.

He felt his hearing fade in and out with the noise and the noise's pitch started to become higher and louder.

Sam opened his eyes slowly as his breathing became shallower.

The noise was loud and constant as Sam stared into space and tears gathered and fell sideways from his unblinking eyes

"Sammy?" Dean asked, scared to even move.

"Maybe he needs to grounded or something?!?!" Dean asked Missouri in panic.

"Yes, that will have to do. But I don't think we can get him to do it. Dean, we have _do_ something and I don't know what that is at the moment!" Missouri said in shame. She thought she would be able to help the young man, but she never expected it to be this bad.

Dean looked at Missouri with something close to anger at her admittance and began walking slowly to Sam.

Sam was in his own world.

His eyes were open, but there was definitely no one home.

The voices were just a blur and a loud pitch in tone.

Never ending always there.

He began breathing loudly in short wet gasps trying to get as much air as possible but not succeeding.

In his haze he sensed that Dean was sitting next to him.

Sam tried to calm down, to reach for his brother, but that thought was immediately taken over again by the noise and pain.

**SAM YOU GOTTA TRY AND THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE, DIG THROUGH THIS AND GROUND YOURSELF TO ONE THOUGHT!!!!**

Dean's thoughts screeched through his mind as he tried to figure out what his brother was saying to him, but it was just a mixed noise with his brother's voice.

Dean reached and firmly grasped Sam's hand in his own.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**POP!!!!!**

Sam gasped loudly and the apparent silence

And then he began shrieking and screaming in agony

Sam screamed in a pain so bad that it was like being shot with electrified, heated, 12 inch nails though his head down through his spine and spreading to the rest of his body.

He screamed at the voices that were now clear and loud, bombarding his mind with their consistency.

It started with Dean five hours before…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note Two: You likey? Me likey!!!**

**BTW, Sam's eardrum did not just POP… (that's what I would have thought if I was reading this)**

**So… a new chapter. I'm weird. I'm writing and I know I'm not getting the alerts (and I think I would be getting a lot…)**

**So COMMENT PLLLEEEAAAASSEEEE**

**The BOLD and CAPS were needed to explain the noise… it's the only way I can describe this, and it sucks because it is VERY VERY LOUD!!!**

**I'll be writing more soon (don't hold your breath for a day though)**

**MUCH LOVE BUNNIE-BUNS!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Allo! **

**Yes I feel like an asshole.**

**I know most of you get e-mail updates like I do when someone posts a new chapter and (sometimes this happens to me) I (you) saw "**FF New Chapter Chapter 8 of story, Crashing Moments…"

**I'd be like… "What the FUCK was this story about again? I can't remember because Jill hasn't updated it in a flippin MONTH!!!!"**

**Yeah… so, I feel like an ass.**

**I hate excuses and I hate making excuses so the blame-game is a much easier tactic…**

_**Although…**_** I could say I was having issues with my insomnia issues and suffering from a bad depression row… but those are excuses and I hate those soooo I'm just gonna shut up and fucking update now... **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Author Note 2: Sam's eardrum did not pop because everything that is going on is mental, not physical. Imagine what happened like this: Fog Horn goes off right in your face and then when it is over there is a ringing like a hazy noise in your ears. Well now the noise has gone completely silent because a bombardon of noise is on its way.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last Time on **_**Crashing Moments**_

_**POP!!!!!**_

_Sam gasped loudly and the apparent silence_

_And then he began shrieking and screaming in agony._

_Sam screamed in a pain so bad that it was like being shot with electrified, heated, 12 inch nails though his head down through his spine and spreading to the rest of his body._

_He screamed at the voices that were now clear and loud, bombarding his mind with their consistency._

_It started with Dean five hours before…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**OH GOD… THIS IS GETTING BAD. IF HE DOESN'T TAKE THESE I DON'T' THINK HE CAN STAND ANOTHER TOWN LIKE BEFORE!!!"**

Dean's voice was the first noise that Sam heard as hours and hours of conversations from possibly hundreds of people filtered through his brain from when he had been unconscious earlier.

Sam physically flinched violently as Dean's voice trailed across his memory of their conversation five hours earlier. Dean hadn't even been talking then, Sam had mentally read his brother unintentionally.

Dean and Missouri stared in horror as the youngest Winchester continued to scream and began jerking spontaneously.

Already wedged in a corner of Missouri Mosely's living room Sam's previous panic attack moments earlier had ceased, but now he was almost in a full seizure-like episode as he suddenly sprawled on the carpeted floor next to Dean.

"Sam!" Dean yelled trying to ease Sam's fall.

His right arm crashed against the near wall beating against it, as his left landed forcefully on to Dean's leg as his older brother tried to grab the thrashing limb and placed his arm across Sam's chest to ease the erratic episode.

"Oh no, Dean, Dean! He is remembering!" Missouri raced to the couch and looked down at Dean who was about to put his hand over Sam's still-screaming mouth.

"Remembering what? He was unconscious the whole ride he--… your kidding!"

It dawned on Dean as Missouri walked bristly into the kitchen and came back with a wet rag.

Sam had practically screamed himself hoarse but was still making a strange screeching whinnying noise from his throat.

Dean was quite for a beat as he tried to position Sam in his arms.

"He still 'heard' those people? The people in the cars?!?! Aww man, that was like 400-something miles, you have any idea how many people drive on that damn highway? Shit! What do you think the range is on this kind of thing?"

"I don't know Dean, not too far I think, to be blunt I would say at least the four-car lanes to make a visual estimate if not to the other four-lanes on the other side of the highway." Missouri said as she sat on the couch hovering over Sam.

"D-De-un?" Sam choked out as another wave of pain hit him and his back arched.

The noise was still loud and constant but Sam felt that Dean was near him, and frankly he needed his brother.

"Yeah Sammy it's ok, your ok…"

Sam suddenly gasped loudly and became quite that it unnerved Dean and Missouri.

"Sam?"

Being quite for almost 10 seconds Dean realized Sam had stopped breathing.

"Shit!" Dean began moving to perform CPR when Sam took an enormously large gulp of air, expelling it suddenly causing himself to cough.

"It'll be ok, just breathe through it." Dean said trying to coax his brother as he gathered Sam against him.

Sam suddenly began to tremble violently as he finally began filtering the noise in his mind.

Voices began flooding Sam unbeknownst to the two scared loved ones in the room.

"**OK! SO I TAKE 1-44 EAST TO I-35 NORTH, THEN TAKE I-70 EAST! I SHOULD BE THERE IN NO TIME!!" **A slightly panicked young man screamed in Sam's ears.

"In no time!" Sam screamed. Dean jumped slightly from the sudden booming voice coming from Sam, it sounded like Sam but kind of deeper.

"Wha- Sam? Sam, what are you talking about? What's in no time?" Dean questioned the younger man on the ground but Sam had already begun twitching and groaned deeply as another voice became coherent to him.

"**DID YOU GET MORGAN READY FOR SCHOOL? THANKS AGAIN BY THE WAY, THEY HAD TO RUSH ME UP HERE AGAIN AND I COULDN'T JUST LET HER MISS AGAIN!!" **A middle-aged sounding woman yelled over her cell phone

"Don't worry Catherine I'll pick Morgan up later! Ciao!" Sam said cheerfully as he continued to stare blankly off into space, an insane smile stuck on his face.

Dean stared at Missouri as he realized Sam was re-experiencing the conversations of the other drivers.

"_**SO I CAME DOWN TO WISH YOU AN UN-HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! THERE'S GON-NA BE AN ACC-DENT!!! I'M COMIN UP ON INFA-RED THERE IS NO RUNNING THAT CAN HIDE YOU BECAUSE I… CAN… SEE IN THE DARK!!!"**_ Two young women had been previously been screaming/singing along to but it was replaying now for Sam.

"One more thing before we start the final phase of! I will be the one to watch you fall! So I came down to crash and burn you're Beggar's Banquet! Someone call an Ambulance!" Sam sung out loudly in a beautiful singing voice.

'Huh, didn't think Sam could sing' Dean thought absently as he once again tried to hold Sam down so he wouldn't hurt himself as he thrashed once again.

"**YOU TOLD HIM WHAT? **A woman's voice echoed as Sam felt his body go numb.

_**I TOLD HIM THAT YOU LIKED HIM! YOU WERE TAKING FOREVER JAN; HE WAS NEVER GOING TO FIGURE IT OUT!! THAT BOY IS TOO THICK!**_

Another voice replied though slightly muffled from its cell phone reception.

**I CAN'T BEEELIEVE! YOU TOLD JASON I LIKED HIM!!! **

_**WELL IT'S TRUE RIGHT??!?!**_

**YE-UH! BUT STILL!!! **

_**TAKE IT AS A FAVOR, YOU'LL BE KISSING MY FEET LATER FOR THIS. HE SAID HE DID TOO.**_**"** The feminine voices faded to the back of his mind as a group of teenage boys pushed to the front of his thoughts.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE KIDDING! AWESOME!!!!" Sam screamed in a high pitched valley-girl voice

"Ok, that's just fucking creepy. Sam! Sammy! Come on man, you got try and think about one thing, just one thing."

"Dean, I don't think Sam can even hear _us_ at this point. He is going to have to withstand it." Missouri admitted.

Dean raised his head from his crouched position around Sam and stared at Missouri with a face that screamed 'he can't take this!'

"He can Dean, he can…" Missouri read Dean and tried to reassure him.

Dean nodded deeply and resumed calming Sam, taking the younger man's hand and squeezing strongly while Sam responded shortly with a large grasp of his own.

This was indeed an extremely unusual case of hyperactivated telepathy, to name it anything.

Missouri knew Sam was a strong man.

A strong psychic.

No matter what either brother tried to deny…

'Sam is going to come through with flying colors' Missouri mused to herself as she handed Dean the washcloth and he swiped at Sam's panicking face gently with his free hand.

Missouri watched as Dean tried to calm Sam down, trying to help his younger brother during his psychic episode.

Dean's hand looked like it was being crushed underneath Sam's but made no move to change the gesture.

Two brothers both sat on the floor of an old house in Lawrence Kansas.

"_Flying colors…"_

_**The End.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ya know. I'm thinking I should end this story here.**

**It seems like a good spot.**

**(Content Sigh)**

**((Awkward Silence))**

**There would be a sequel of course.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note Two: I admit it! I am one of those girls singing Placebo's 'Infa-red'!!**

**The other is my friend Laura!**

**Author Note Three: You are allll awesome I mean it, really! I would have said "screw this!" a looonnnggg time ago if it wasn't for the reviews.**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS PLEASE!!!!**


	9. New Story!

Hey everyone, I thought it was about time for me to start writing again so I wrote a little bit for the final part of Crashing Moments in a new story called: "Thinking Upside Down". Go check it out!

Jill :

aka Poaetpainter


End file.
